


What We Are To Each Other

by yongcraft



Category: NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Lovers, Friendship, House Party, M/M, Students, platonic friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yongcraft/pseuds/yongcraft
Summary: Doyoung had everything he wanted in life; there was nothing he could ever ask for. Until one day, he decides to change things up a little by attending a college welcoming party at one of his friend's place. He then meets the school's resident rebel, Taeyong.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I really wanted to try writing DoTae so here it is. My writing might be a little rusty so I hope you forgive me for that. I’ll try to update once in a while. Enjoy ❤️

High school was all but perfect for Doyoung.  
He aced all his schoolworks, became president of the student council, participated in various outreach programs. He basically spearheaded the whole school, according to his best friend Jaehyun.

Both of them were popular at school, everyone loved them especially the teachers and they always managed to help out fellow students who needed help. 

Jaehyun and Doyoung were an unbeatable team, and they both served as an inspiration to the whole class. While Doyoung was the more active and outspoken one, Jaehyun was more reserved and quiet. Their dynamic was strong.

It was the summer after they graduated, and the next step would be college soon. Doyoung was already processing his papers while Jaehyun just wanted to relax.

Coffee shop music was being played and Jaehyun enjoyed it, he hummed a bit of DPR Live’s Text Me while scrolling through his outtakes during a photography session with his pet dog that his parents gifted him.

"Doyoung, can't you do that next time? Your excessive worrying has you riled up all day causing nothing but pure annoyance on my part."  
"Live a little, dude." Jaehyun scoffed while sipping on his iced americano while browsing through pictures on his phone.  
“Pretend i’m not here Jae. I really want to set things right this early.” Doyoung says while filling up forms for college, almost spilling his coffee on them.  
“Woah, be careful Doie.”  
“You wouldn’t want those forms to smell like a latté right?” Jaehyun says while getting Doyoung’s coffee, putting it on his table.  
Jaehyun may seem like he’s 100% annoyed with Doyoung at most times but deep inside, he really cares for his best friend.  
“Thanks, Jae. “ he says while smiling at the other person, putting all his documents into one envelope.  
“I always have your back, bud.” Jaehyun whispers while packing his things, ready to leave the coffee shop.

It was in these moments where Doyoung and Jaehyun enjoyed each others company; no homeworks to stress over, just the comfortable silence between them as they do their own thing.

Sometimes Jaehyun wondered if things would change between him and Doyoung once college came but for now, he didn’t want to worry about that. 

For now, he just wanted good quality time with his best friend before a wave of stress and school came again.


	2. Words never said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How exactly did Doyoung & Jaehyun become friends? Who held on a thread for the longest time?

1 more month left till College and Doyoung was already excited. He already packed his suitcases, arranged a bus ride to go straight to university and probably also picked room decor for his room. Meanwhile Jaehyun, just wanted it to be over and done with.

“Aren’t you exited Jae?” Doyoung asks in an excited tone while checking lists from his planner.

“50/50 I guess. I’m excited for the new things i’ll get to experience, that is.” Jaehyun tells the other while taking a look at some organizations he and Doyoung could join.

Both got into a prestigious university, which brought immense honor to their former high school. Of course, Doyoung was beyond the moon when he found out while Jaehyun simply just smiled it off. 

“Hey Doie, you think I should join the photography club? Seems like fun.” Jaehyun asks while his best friend is busy looking at lists or organizations as well.

“Oh yeah, go for it. You could improve your skills there and maybe finally use me as your subject for some shoots.” Doyoung teases Jaehyun while showing him the overview of the said club.

Jaehyun never chose Doyoung as his subject for his random photoshoots, mainly because he was shy and he didnt know how to shoot portraits that well yet.  
He promised him though, that he would take a photo of Doyoung when his skills were good enough already.

[4 YEARS AGO]

Jaehyun had just moved into town, thus making him the new transferee at the school where Doyoung studies at.  
All eyes were on him as he walked through the hallway, his books and film camera on his hand as he managed to find his way to the classrooms. 

“Ah, 1-A. Finally” Jaehyun sighs as he sits near the windows, trying to avoid any sort of human interaction— for now.

Class hours went by fast as Jaehyun was packing his things until a boy with black hair and a bunny like smile went in front of him, saying hello.

“Hey there newbie! Do you by any chance, want to grab lunch?” Doyoung asked cheerfully while sitting on top of the boy’s desk.

Jaehyun was taken back a bit, he never knew someone would approach him.  
Someone who looked this good.

He kept his gaze on the boy until it dawned on him that he was staring too much.  
For 5 minutes, actually.

“Hello?” Doyoung asks again while snapping his fingers near Jaehyun’s face making the boy jump a bit.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Uh, sure I’d like to grab lunch with you.” Jaehyun says in a calm manner while tidying up himself and his things.

Doyoung gets down from the other boy’s desk and formally introduces himself.

“Well, I’m Kim Doyoung. Class 1-A, obviously. I like to sing and read. “

Jaehyun listens intently while looking at Doyoung, who’s smile was wide as ever.

“I’m Jung Jaehyun, I just transferred here because of my family and uhhh, I guess I like photography..?” Jaehyun scratches his head and smiles awkwardly while walking along with Doyoung, onto the cafeteria.

“Well Jaehyun, you’ll be stuck with me for a while. I’m usually in charge of the newbies here so don’t feel shy and feel free to ask me for questions about the school, or even homework.” Doyoung proudly says while looking for a seat not too noticeable for Jaehyun to be more comfortable around him.

While Doyoung went to order the food, Jaehyun spaced out a bit and organized his thoughts. It seemed that Doyoung liked wearing snapbacks, comfy looking sweaters or sometimes just checkered polos. He looked like the chatty type but at the same time, he sure does know how to make people feel very comfortable around him. He looks like he’s loved by the whole school and he looks like someone you can put your whole trust in. Jaehyun smiled at this thought and told himself, “I guess I’ll be in good hands here after all.” 

Lunch time went by quickly, Jaehyun was entertained by Doyoung’s stories— about the school, his pet dog, and his love for singing. Both of them shared a lot of stories about each other and quickly felt like they clicked in an instant, or as Doyoung calls it, “best friend things.” Jaehyun laughed at the thought and hurried with him over to the next class.

Both Jaehyun and Doyoung spent their high school lives together. There was never a time that they were apart, not even in exam rankings, as both of them were always at the top. The teachers even called them inseparable at that point. 

Sometimes though, other people would think that they were a couple, even if they were not. Doyoung would actually cringe at the thought but Jaehyun just blushed.

Of course he would never want anyone to know that he developed a liking to his best friend— something that should’ve never happened.

Doyoung would usually brush off dating rumors saying, “oh no we’re just best friends really. Like two peas in a pod.” And although Jaehyun went along with it, he kind of hurt on the inside. 

————————————————————-—————————————————  
“Just hide it, Jae. It’ll never happen anyway. “ he tells himself while trying to hold back tears as he buries himself in his comforter in his room.

“Best friends. Just best friends.” Jaehyun whispered to himself as he slowly fell asleep, with his tears drying up.

It went on like that, for 5 years straight.  
He always had a soft spot for Doyoung, he always cared for him more than a best friend would.  
But of course, he never told him. 

And that was the sole reason why Jaehyun never took photos of Doyoung.  
He was scared Doyoung would see the love and adoration Jaehyun had for him, through photos.


End file.
